


Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Méníshè
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of Freeform'sMotherland: Fort Salem. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofMotherland: Fort Salem.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 103

ALDER  
Let us begin... 

TRANSLATION  
_Khàsémé àvá..._

GENERAL AMIS  
They will not stop until we end them, one cell at a time. Using all the weapons at our disposal. 

TRANSLATION  
_'Uyèghà ùrì mé péník'òyè, beà akán mé yayè akán vú—péchér jìrùvónàz úrràyà ènò._

GENERAL SHARMA  
Perhaps it is time for some new leadership. 

TRANSLATION  
_Sé t'akálà bà jùrìmé kat'énjì t'amwè._

GENERAL AMIS  
These are seeds I’ve never heard before. 

TRANSLATION  
_Jìmò achálèyà íwíì ut'amwè mé._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, would you look at that! This episode was written by Brian Studler! Those who have read _The Art of Language Invention_ may remember his name. I'm glad we were able to work together again!


End file.
